The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A fuel rail pressure sensor generates a pressure signal based on fuel pressure inside a fuel rail of an engine. The pressure sensor may output signals within a sensor range. For example, when the pressure sensor is de-energized (unplugged), the output may be a lower limit, and when the pressure sensor is short-circuited to a power source, the output may be the upper limit. The lower limit and the upper limit may define the sensor range.
The fuel pressure in the engine operates within an operating range corresponding to operating conditions of the engine. The pressure sensor is selected so that the operating range is between the lower limit and the upper limit of the sensor. The pressure sensor may sense the full operating range of the engine without reaching the lower limit or the upper limit of the sensor range. Fuel control may use the fuel pressure to determine fueling to the engine. A malfunctioning fuel pressure sensor may affect fuel control.